1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to display technology, and, more particularly, to a display panel configured to improve display quality and a display apparatus including the same.
2. Discussion
Conventional liquid crystal displays typically include two substrates and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. The intensity of an electric field applied to the liquid crystal layer may be controlled to control the intensity of light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer from a light source, such as a backlight. An image may be displayed based on the intensity of the light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer.
Liquid crystal displays typically have narrower viewing angles than other types of conventional flat panel displays. In-plane switching methods have been utilized to address this issue. For instance, an in-plane switching method may horizontally apply an electric field to the liquid crystal layer to rearrange liquid crystal molecules in a plane. It is also noted that fringe field switching (FFS) or plane-to-line switching (PLS) modes of the in-plane switching method have been developed. In the FFS or PLS mode, a first electrode and a second electrode including a slit may be transparently formed to improve transmittance and color reproducibility.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.